


Highschool, best years of my freaking life

by FeelsLike1950



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boxing, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Modern Era, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLike1950/pseuds/FeelsLike1950
Summary: A girl who is confident in who she is and is ready to share it with the world. And a girl who is struggling with her insecurities and how to come to terms with herself. Will they be able to recognise the true connection that they share? Can they work out their differences? Will they come to terms with themselves? But can they do all of this while still balancing school? Life is hard, especially when you are a teenager hitting puberty. But luckily this is a fanfic, so there will be a lot of angst, but also tons of fluff later on. Sooo... enjoy.(hopefully)





	Highschool, best years of my freaking life

**Author's Note:**

> There will be cursing in here, because let's be honest; in real life people curse a lot. If you are not cool with that, this fic is probably not for you. I am not an experienced writer (at all), so if you have any ideas how I can improve my writing or how I could make the story better or something tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Veel lees plezier mensjes.

Another school day. Ugh. The alarm clock keeps going off. I hate that fucking sound. I want to turn it off, but I will just fall asleep again. Fuuuuck. I groan while I swing my legs over the bedside, and roll out off bed. What time is it? I look at the alarm clock. Seven. Time to get ready. But first, lets put on some music. BROCKHAMPTON, classic. I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth. “Koooraaa. You are going to be late. Hurry.” my dad called from downstairs. “I know, I’ll be down in a minute.” I yelled back.

Black jeans, blue tank top and my leather jacket. I changed into my outfit, grabbed my bag and went downstairs. “Hey sweetie. You still got time for breakfast?” My dad asked while making eggs? or maybe pancakes? “No time dad, I promised to pick up Bolin and Mako today.” I said while i was hurrying to put on my shoes. “Alright sweetie, have fun at school and don’t forget your lunch money.” “Thanks dad, Love you!” I called over my shoulder while I walked out of the door.

Once I was in my car, it was only 5 minute drive to Bolin and Mako. A few weeks ago they moved into a supervised living group. They had been living on the streets for a while, falling in with the wrong crowd. But they get help from my father and his friend and my honorary uncle Tenzin. He is actually the head of the living group and gave them a place to stay there.

But I should probably stop thinking about this, since I am already at their front door. They gave me a key, but we are kind of in a hurry, so I rang the bell a couple of times. A minute or so later Bolin and Mako came running down.

“Morning Bolin. Sharkbrows.” I said. “I still don’t appreciate that ‘cute’ nickname, Korra.” Mako said in his usually cheerful mood. “You know you love it” I said followed by a wink. “Awh Korra. Just ignore this grumpy face. He’s moody because he stayed up all night again” Bolin said waaaay to cheery, for this early in the morning. “You should really sleep more. Don’t you want to look pretty for school?” I joked. “Fuck off Korra. I am always pretty and you know it. Whatever, I don't even care. Some people just can't appreciate true beauty." Mako said in his best prissy voice. He even included a arrogant hair flip. "PFhaha. You and true beauty. At least you still have _some_ humour." I side whilst laughing. "Uuhuhgh. Just start driving already jackass.” Mako grumbled.

“And awaaaay we go”

———————————————————————————————————————————

“I’m dead, just leave me alone.” I said whilst laying sprawled out on my desk. “Goddamn it Asami. I told you. You need to have a better sleeping rhythm.” Opal said. Apparently Opal has now turned into my mother. “Whatever. Sleep is for the weak” I said while I felt myself drifting off again.” But my beauty sleep was cut short when I suddenly felt a fucking fist connecting with my arm. “OOOoooOwww! What da fuck is wrong with you Ope?!” I said a bit to loud, which got me some dirty looks.

“You probably don’t want to be asleep in class en get called to the principles office again, so that they can call your mom.” Opal hissed at me. Right, I can’t let that happen again. My als really can’t miss work anymore. “Right” I whispered “thanks Ope.” She smiled at me and started paying attention.

Opal is one of the few friends I have. You could say the only one. Ever since my dad… passed away. I’ve been keeping to myself. Eventually my friends stopped trying, except for Opal. Can’t get rid of her.

“Luuunnch. Finally, I thought I was dying of boredom.” Opal sighed. “Yuuuup, I think it’s powernap time.” I said while I fell down on our table. “Honey, you know you need to eat. And you also know that I know that you didn’t have breakfast.” Opal said knowingly. “Uggghghg. Fine. Just pass me a sandwich or something.” I replied defeated and still tired. I took a bite of the sandwich. It’s actually pretty good. hmm. I should probably eat more often.

And there she is. Walking in with all her popular beautiful friends. And her stupid beautiful face. Beautiful… Wait what. Not beautiful. Annoying. She is so fucking annoying. And I am not into that sort of thing. It’s cool if you are. That is just not me… not me. NoooOOo. They’re coming over here. They’re looking at us. You know what, I am going to make a run for it. Maybe I can take a nap in the restrooms.

“Hey.” she said. And I saw it. I felt it. But I can’t. “There she is. Queen bee herself.”  
“Uhm..” She mumbled. Korra looked extremely confused. “What? Got nothing to say anymore?”  
She looked hurt. Damn I feel bad. But it needs to be done. “Yeah thought so.” I said my voice almost breaking. Not sure if I was really angry or just sad because of this. I stood up, and walked away. Leaving a stunned Korra behind. After a long period of silence, Opal finally asked

“What the fuck happened between you two?”


End file.
